


Game

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [22]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2016, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Korra and Asami finally got their place clean, but can they keep it that way? Follow-up to Visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Visitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074681) by [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft). 



> Scribbled this out real quick! Enjoy :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)

_Fanart courtesy of starfruit_  
  
After an exhausting evening—and entire following day—of cleaning, Asami and Korra's apartment was tidy and spotless save for the twin piles of clothes at the foot of their bed. Mako, of course, was long gone before that had started. Korra had no idea what it was about Asami dressed casually and _cleaning_ that wound her up so, but well...

They were certainly tired now.

Korra nestled up to Asami's side, her head on her shoulder as the engineer read. “What's that?” Korra muttered sleepily. And why was it so important she needed a light on to read it when they should be unconscious after all that?

“Mako's rules,” she said. “Now that our place is clean, he created rules for us to keep it that way.”

“Ugh,” Korra moaned. “He's such a mom. Is he going to ground us if we don't?”

Asami chuckled. “Not exactly. Actually, he set it up as, well... something of a game.”

“A game?” Korra said, one eye opening.

“Mhm. Every chore has some sort of point value that we keep track of, and there's penalties for leaving messes, that sort of thing. Every two weeks, we see which of us won the most points.”

“And what will winning get me?”

Asami pursed her lips, shook her head. “That's for us to decide, but he left a few suggestions. My favorite so far is that the winner gets to be the head girlfriend for the next two weeks.”

“Head girlfriend?” Korra laughed. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

“As in, 'Asami, and her adorable tiny girlfriend Korra.'”

“I'm not tiny!”

“You shouldn't talk back to the head girlfriend.”

“I— You—“

“Mako says I earned thirty two more points than you today. You have a lot of catching up to do.”

Korra stared at her.

Then she lept from the bed to gather their discarded clothes.

Asami laughed, setting the papers aside as Korra bounded around their room, quite nude.

“How many points was that?” Korra asked, depositing everything in the hamper.

“One.”

“ _One_?”

“I'm willing to give you a second, though. You made the room cleaner, while I'm sitting over here having dirty thoughts.”

Korra crossed her arms. “Asami. You don't think you're going to beat me that easily, do you?”

The other woman chewed her lower lip. “It's still looking like a win-win for me.”

“Don't make me wash the sheets while you're still in them.”

Asami set the papers on the nightstands, patting the bed beside her as she flicked off the light. “Come on, Korra. Truce, until morning.”

Korra pushed out her bottom lip, crawling back into the bed. She paused before laying back down. “ _When_ in the morning?”

The other woman yanked her arm out from under her, sending Korra flopping onto her side. Korra let herself be distracted, and began distracting Asami in turn. Sweat soaked the sheets before they both finally collapsed.

Korra made a note to change the bedding first thing.

It was possible Mako knew them too well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll do the whole week in the same continuity, but that's a very Shannon thing to do.
> 
> I also am well aware that this isn't what 'gamer girlfriend' was supposed to refer to, but I'm writing here and you gotta deal with it! :B (They're story kernels, after all, and doing things straightforward is not my way.)


End file.
